Gaara Feels
by the-guardian-of-the-moon
Summary: Garra owes it all to him, to the one that made him feel something other than hate. He gave him a reason to want to be anything other than a monster to be used for war. And the only thing he wishes is that by some chance he might feel the same way too.


Ohmygosh! I had forgotten I had written this. I wrote like a year ago or something and just remembered about it. There was so much I had to do to it to make it at least somewhat decent. And even now I know I probably missed some things, so please excuse any spelling and grammar mistakes. =_=''

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the sexy Gaara or the awesomeness that is Naruto

**Warning:** Nothing really just some shonen-ai-ish stuff.

* * *

As the Kages' of the hidden villages, it is important to keep close ties with your allies. And so it was for this very reason that the Kazekage of the sand village was seen walking through the leaf village one fine spring say. At least that's what the Kazekage told himself when the Hokage send word to him asking for his presence on a certain matter she wished to discuss with him. In the back of his mind though, he really was going because a certain shinobi happened to call that village home.

That's right there was one reason and one reason only he would travel a three days journey from the sand to the hidden leaf. The reason had startling cerulean eyes, shockingly blond, gravity defying hair, and a personality that was the exact opposite of the great Gaara of the Sand. The one and only person to have ever captured the heart of former Jinjuriki of the Sand spirit was none other than a one Uzumaki Naruto.

He was the most unique person Gaara had ever met. He had this unusual ability to befriend anyone he came in contact with. And such an energetic countenance, that just by being around him your own spirits were lifted. The Kage of the sand loved all of these things about the sun shining blond, from the tip of his spiked hair, right down to his shinobi shoes.

Most importantly though, the red haired Kage felt so strongly for this leaf shinobi was because he was the very first person to have ever made him feel. He was the first person to show him that he could have a purpose in life, other than living only for himself. And that the powers he possessed could be used to help people and be used for good. He was the only person to be able to open his eyes and give him the determination to fight for something, and most importantly he understood what it meant to have pain, loneliness and be unloved. He knew what it was to have those around you scorn and look down upon you, not for who you were but for the monster that you possessed, and he overcame it.

Ever since he fought him after the chunin exams, the sand shinobi made it a goal to overcome all the attributes that had defined him for so long and finally might be able to gain the affection of the one which he had come to care for very deeply. He worked to finally be seen, not as the monster he once carried but as a fellow villager and comrade. Someone they could trust and accept into their world.

After a long and gruel amount of work the Kazekage had finally succeeded in most of his goals. He was the leader of his village and most if not all had put aside their memories of his former state and acnowleged him as their comrade. And now he is able to go freely to other villages not as their enemy but as their friend, just as he was doing that very minute.

As he walked through the hidden leaf he decided to make a quick stop before going directly to the Hokage tower to meet with Tsunade. He took that path that would get him to his destination the fastest. To the Ichiraku ramen shop to be more precise. He was only hoping that a certain person was going to be there, as he was most likely to be. And just as he was approaching the familiar establishment he heard a loud laugh ring out from inside the shop that could only belong to one person. The Kage stopped just outside the shop and saw the object of his thoughts sitting with his fellow shinobi, Kiba, Shino and Hinata eating and finishing up the ramen they had ordered.

He saw him and thought to himself that it was wishful thinking to even ant him to possible see him as more than a friend or comrade. For the blond to see the Kage in such a way would most likely be one of the greatest things to happen to him in his limited amount of years. Then almost as if the blond had sensed his presence, he looked up, his back straightened, looked around and bid farewell to his companions and rose up and left the shop. The Kage gulped and began to walk just as the blonde haired shinobi eyes landed on him. When Naruto saw Gaara, _unbenounced_ to each other, their heart rates began to quicken, and the very sight of the blond shinobi made the ever stoic Kages breath catch. A small smile graced the light haired shinobi face as he made his way over to the Kage. When he finally reached him, he looked down and with a small blush dusting his tan features he spoke, "H-hey Gaara, um…what brings you here to the leaf?" All the while saying this he rubbed one of his whiskers like scars nervously on the right side of his face.

Upon seeing the object of his affection acting this way, a thought formed in the back of the Kazekage head. He then thought to himself that perhaps he was wrong, that maybe there was a slight chance that the person standing not three feet from him, might feel the same way as he did. At thinking this Gaara looked to his blonde friend and let a genuine smile grace his face. Yes there very well may be hope for him after all.

* * *

**So what did ya think? Was it at least half way understandable? **


End file.
